starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Massacre
250px|thumb|Mother Talzin 250px|thumb|Grievous Massacre is de 19de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel Sinister forces on the move! Asajj Ventress has suffered a humiliating betrayal at the hands of her own assassin, Savage Opress. Having gone into hiding, she now has no choice but to seek sanctuary with the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Synopsis Asajj Ventress keert na een periode van bezinning terug naar Dathomir en Mother Talzin. Talzin verwelkomt de verloren zuster en zegt dat ze ondanks haar ontgoochelingen haar eigen lot en leven nog altijd in handen heeft. Count Dooku acht de tijd gekomen om wraak te nemen op het verraad van Talzin en Savage Opress. Hij stuurt Grievous met een leger naar Dathomir om de Nightsisters te vernietigen. Op Dathomir wordt Ventress gedoopt tot een Nightsister in bijzijn van haar zusters en Talzin. Maar het feest om Ventress te verwelkomen, wordt verstoord door de aanval van de Battle Droids en Vulture Droids. De CIS gebruikt experimentele wapens, zoals de Defoliator, om de Nightsisters aan te vallen. De Nightsisters worden zwaar aangevallen en Karis sneuvelt als ze een standbeeld op zich krijgt. Ventress zal de zusters aanvoeren, terwijl Talzin een ander plan in gedachten heeft. De Nightsisters worden overspoeld door de Battle Droids en Talzin bezoekt Old Daka in een geheime grot. Daka is de oudste Nightsister en voert een Chant of Resurrection uit waardoor ze Nightsister Zombies opwekt uit het kerkhof. De zombies zijn de versterkingen die de Nightsisters nodig hadden. Nu de Nightsisters kunnen strijden met gelijke wapens, richt Talzin zich tot Dooku. Met een lok haar in een ketel te gooien, vormt ze een beeld van Dooku dat ze teistert met erge pijn. Dooku ervaart enorme zweren en builen op zijn hoofd die gepaard gaan met helse pijn. Ventress heeft ondertussen Grievous bereikt. Met een gekaapte AAT kan ze de Defoliator uitschakelen en terrein boeken. De twee voormalige ‘bondgenoten’ nemen het tegen elkaar op in een duel. Grievous dreigt uiteindelijk het onderspit te delven, maar geeft de opdracht aan de Super Battle Droids om Ventress neer te schieten. Asajj wordt geraakt in haar schouder, maar ze kan worden gered door Luce. De Nightsister wordt echter lafhartig in de rug neergeschoten. Omdat de pijn niet meer te verdragen is, beveelt Dooku aan Grievous om zo snel mogelijk Talzin uit te schakelen en groene mist te volgen. Talzin verschijnt uit Dooku’s buik en eist dat hij Dathomir met rust laat. Dooku ondergaat de helse pijnen en kermt het uit. Grievous kan vervolgens met wat Battle Droids uit het gevecht ontsnappen. Ze volgen Talzins groene mist en aangezien Daca te geconcentreerd bezig is met haar spreuk, kan ze niet voorkomen dat Grievous haar neersteekt met zijn Lightsabers. Wanneer ze Talzin willen neerschieten, vervaagt ze tot groene mist en verdwijnt ze in het niets. Dooku is verlost van zijn kwellingen en Ventress dwaalt rond in het woud. Talzin verschijnt aan haar en zegt dat haar lot altijd zal verbonden zijn met Dathomir, ook al zijn de Nightsisters verslagen en zo goed als uitgeroeid. Inhoud Nieuw *Luce *Old Daka *Nightsister Zombies Bekend *Dooku *Talzin *Asajj Ventress *Karis *Grievous Anderen *Chant of Resurrection *Defoliator *C-9979 Lander *HH-87 Starhopper Categorie:Televisie